


Spies Have No Respect

by Lilly_C



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Holodecks/Holosuites, Movie Night, Movie Reference, Spoilers for Skyfall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How could they?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spies Have No Respect

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers for ST: Voy, can take place anywhere. This wee thing came to me while I was watching Skyfall earlier, ooh there is a reference to the movie, that is in italics. Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

Tom couldn't help but smirk at her predictable presence on the holodeck as she sat next to him, taking a small handful of his popcorn, his eyes never leaving the screen. “I thought I'd find you here,” Kathryn said loudly to be heard above the holovideo that was currently playing in the recreated 20th century cinema.

_Gunfire and bullets echoed throughout a run down lodge in the Glencoe area of the Scottish highlands, a Bond franchise favourite Aston Martin car taking the brunt of the damage from the fire fight between the spy and his enemies._

Kathryn gasped, clearly horrified at the scene playing out before. “How could they?” was all she could manage to utter before shoving more popcorn in her mouth.

“It is such a waste, a car like that should be a privilege to own.”

“Spies have no respect,” Kathryn said disdainfully, finishing her pilots unspoken final thought.

**Author's Note:**

> At some point there will be something longer with the Bond franchise in Voyager fandom because this was fun to write.


End file.
